1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to illuminating devices, and particularly to an illuminating device with an adjustable illumination range.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes have been widely used in illumination devices to substitute for conventional cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) due to their high brightness, long life-span, and wide color gamut. Relevant subject matter is disclosed in an article entitled “Solid State Lighting: Toward Superior Illumination”, published in a magazine Proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 93, No. 10, by Michael S. Shur et al. in October, 2005, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Typical illuminating devices incorporating LEDs generally has a single light field and a stationary color temperature (CCT), which is because the light field, color temperature, and the other characteristics are fixed once the LED is made. Thus, such illuminating device is not suitable for being applied in the particular requirement, such as changeable light field or special CCT effect.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved illuminating device which can overcome the above shortcomings.